iTrust You
by GothPhantom
Summary: "But Fredward doesn't want you even talkin' to the kid." Sam noted, standing up and putting a jacket on.  "What Freddie doesn't know won't hurt him." Carly said plainly. Cam, Chapter Story. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: This one is gonna be a few chapters long, not ridiculously long, but like, four or five. Reviews are nice. :)**

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Where you at?"

"Griffon's apartment."

Sam's heart shattered on the spot. "Why are you there?" She asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"We hanging out."

"But Fredward doesn't want you even talkin' to the kid." Sam noted, standing up and putting a jacket on.

"What Freddie doesn't know won't hurt him." Carly said plainly, clearly not wanting to have a conversation.

"But he's your boyfriend." Sam shuttered to herself, the thought of Carly and Freddie messing around like couples do was straight up...disgusting.

"He can't stop me from talking to who I want to talk to. Now I gotta go."

"Well, I'm gonna be at your house in twenty minutes, so you better be there." The blonde struggled to put on a shoe while holding her cell phone.

"No promises."

"Um...okay, bye?"

The line went dead. The blonde managed to get both shoes on, which was amazing, seeing as she had only used one hand. Sam was slightly curious as to what was going on in the brunette's head, but decided she would simply avoid the thoughts until she found out the entire story. Her mother wasn't home tonight- she was out at some club. Sam grabbed her key, locked the door, and strolled into the brisk autumn night.

The fall was a wonderful season, to the blonde, even though it got dark so early. It was only seven o'clock, but the moon was up in the sky, and the stars were shinning as bright as could be. Thrusting her hands in her pockets she shivered for a moment, then sighed. Carly was really weird sometimes.

The only thing about the brunette was the random spurs of secrecy that drove Sam absolutely insane. There would be nights, just like tonight, where Carly would completely shun herself away from society. The blonde use to leave her alone- but as she found out later, Carly actually preferred to have someone over then to be alone in one of those moods. Even if Sam would have to bother for forty five minutes to get even a word out of her, she was willing to do it. It _was_ Carly, anyway.

For some reason, that Sam couldn't figure out, she truly cared for the brunette. Sam cared for her as more than a friend should, and she knew that; it was just one of those things she accepted. She knew she liked Carly, but she also knew it was one of those childish things that would never happen. However, there were the occasionally signs that Carly showed every now and then that made Sam wonder, 'What if?'

She would hold her hand when they were falling asleep. Carly would always play with Sam's fingers, and she noticed it every time. Well, of course she did- the static was to much for her to not feel the connection. Then there were the times when she would catch Carly dozing off into her eyes, then snapping out of the trance. Sam couldn't handle when Carly looked in her eyes. During the middle of the show, one evening, Carly turned to Sam and started spilling the lines. Before Sam knew it, they were a jumble of words, and Carly stopped talking mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Sam had asked her, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Carly blinked a few times, looking away, "I just got lost in your eyes."

And they went on with the show like nothing happened. But Sam felt her heart do a very strange flip, like it had never done before. It was at that moment Sam knew she loved her. It felt to her that those words were so perfect, nothing could have ruined that moment.

Except Freddie.

How he and Carly were together absolutely blew Sam away. Carly always said how he wasn't boyfriend material. Now, after the two dating for almost three months, the blonde almost threw up every moment she saw them holding hands. Once, Sam had the balls to ask Carly why they were together, and she simply responded, "I love him."

So supposedly, Carly loves him, but something in the blonde's gut told her otherwise.

Sam approached her friend's apartment building and entered the lobby. Lewbert was passed out on the desk, twitching and muttering something about ham and cheese. Sam rolled her eyes and went towards the elevator.

Eventually she made it to the brunette's apartment, and opened the door with ease. Spencer was sitting on the couch watching a television show about tacos. "Whadup Spencer?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Hey kiddo. Carly's not here."

Sam shrugged, and sat down on the couch. "Oh well, I can wait."

"Yeah, she needs to get home soon. This guy is gonna explain how a taco saved him from drowning."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently!"

Sam rolled her eyes and kicked her shoes off. "Do you know where Carly went?" The blonde asked smoothly, trying to seem clueless.

"Uh, actually, I don't." Spencer yawned. "She left almost an hour ago. She said she was going out to do a few things. I don't really know." He glanced at the clock. "Am I pathetic for going to bed at seven thirty?"

"A little bit." Sam admitted, jumping up to go to the fridge. "You're really that tired?"

"You didn't have to get up at four in the morning to go to a convention." Spencer argued, standing up as well and stretching.

"Oh, was it an art convention?"

"No."

"What was it?"

Spencer bit his lip. "A hamster convention."

Sam stared for a moment, then turned back to the food. "You know, I don't want to know. G'night Spence."

"Night!" He practically flew to his bedroom.

Sam stood for a moment. "How're you gonna watch the taco dude?" She called, glancing at the television.

"Tivo!" He yelled back.

Sam sat back on the couch and ended up dozing off herself. She jolted awake at eleven twenty seven._ I bet Carly's back by now_. Sam stood up and cracked her back for a moment before the door flung open. Carly stood there, alone, in the doorway.

"Sup Carls? You're home late." Sam pointed out, glancing at the clock. "What the heck were you and Griffon doing?"

Carly stood absolutely still, then ran into Sam's arms. The blonde stood still for a moment, then wrapped her arms around the girl. "Are you okay?" She felt Carly shaking like crazy. Sam rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, cupcake. Whatever it is, it'll be alright. I'm here for you, no matter what." Carly held onto the blonde girl tighter at those final words. The blonde felt confusion rush over her, but she wouldn't allow it. She had to be strong, for Carly.

Inside, however, Sam's heart was breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry about it kinda being a wait, school just started. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Please review, I love feedback :D**

**Chapter Two **

Sam released the brunette slowly but held on slightly. "Carly, what happened?"

Carly swallowed hard and bit her lip, tears flowing out of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She started shaking furiously again, and stood in Sam's arms. The blonde realized she wasn't going to figure it out soon, so she decided she'd simply try to make Carly feel better.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs. You look like you need some nice cozy pajamas." Sam said smoothly, taking the brunette's hand and leading her up the staircase. The blonde felt Carly grasped tightly and lace their fingers together, clearly not wanting to break the connection. Finding Carly's room in the darkness Sam opened the door and turned on the gummy bear chandelier. The room lit up with all of the things the girl loved, and Sam was hoping it might help a little. The brunette held tighter onto Sam's hand. She eventually brought herself to the bed and curled up in a ball.

Sam grabbed some pajamas and a tank top for the helpless girl and placed them on the bed. Sitting down next to her she felt Carly immediately grab her hand again. Sam felt her face heat up slightly and turned to face the other girl. "Carls, sit up, please? I need you to talk to me." Sam pushed, trying to be gentle but blunt at the same time. Carly sat up and pulled the blonde into another hug.

Sam was starting to get frustrated. Carly hadn't said two words, and all she was doing was crying and holding onto the blonde tightly. This was horrible and difficult, but Sam was having a hard time truly sympathizing without knowing what had happened, or what was going on.

Sam pulled away and tilted the brunette's chin upward. She held it there for a moment. "Please, Carly."

Carly stared into Sam's eyes, the pain visible in the brown orbs. Sam's heart was breaking at every moment. The brunette swallowed hard and blinked furiously, the memories clearly bringing back tears.

"I...he..." Carly muttered, shaking her head and taking a deep breathe in. She was clearly struggling to find words, but the brunette seemed to be lacking all sentence structure.

"Just...let the words flow." Sam whispered as the brunette pulled her back into an embrace.

"He hurt me." Carly said so quietly in the blonde's ear she thought it was not real. The blonde felt a lump in her throat and attempted to swallow it down.

"How?"

The brunette kept pulling away. Sam realized that Carly clearly didn't know what she wanted; to hold onto Sam to feel the human comfort or stay close to look her in the eye to see her reaction.

"We were sitting here, on his bed, like this. And we started holding hands." Carly subconsciously grabbed the blonde's hand again. "Then he kissed me. I let him kiss me once, before I backed away, saying how I couldn't do it because I was with Freddie.

"But he didn't care. He kissed my neck and I kept telling him to stop, but he just kept sayin' stuff like, 'It'll be okay, I promise, nobody's gotta know,' and he kept going down, down, down..." Carly's eyes filled with tears, as she started breathing quickly again.

"Sh, sh, it's okay." Sam soothed her, rubbing Carly's hand with her thumb. Carly caught her breathe again.

"He...he backed away for a second, and I thought it was over," she confessed quietly, the tears flowing down her face, "and I was about to leave when I noticed he had taken his pants off, and was pushing me back onto the bed.

"Before I knew it, he had taken my belt off, then unbuttoned my pants, and pulled the zipper down..." Carly choked. Sam felt the anger burning up inside of her, and she felt her face become hot. The brunette started crying hysterically again.

"I'm sorry." She sputtered out, her tears flowing so fast they were starting to stain her shirt. "I-I just can't...I don't..."

Sam pulled the girl close, holding her head into her shoulder as the poor girl sobbed her heart out. The blonde felt short of words- the fury inside of her almost like a rock in her throat.

"Sam? Say something." Carly told her, the words sounding desperate. Sam suddenly pulled away from the hug and stood up. "Sam!"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of that plush loving faggot." The blonde muttered under her breathe, putting her shoes back on which had somehow come off.

"Where are you going? Carly jumped up as well, standing in front of the door.

"I'm gonna rip his head off."

Carly stood with a strong stance in front of the door way. "Sam, no, please, stop."

The blonde attempted to shove the girl out of the way, but Carly grabbed her hand. "Please, I'm begging you, don't talk to him."

Sam stared with cold eyes. All the life was sucked out of them. How could he do this to such an innocent girl? "Move, Carls. Seriously."

"Seriously, no."

The blonde heaved a sigh. "I swear to god, Carly..."

The brunette paused for a moment, her lips opened slightly, staring intently at the blue eyes. Sam took this opportunity to squeeze through the small gap Carly failed to cover, and bolted through the hall. However, she felt herself being tugged by the back of her shirt, and she felt impact with the wall behind her. Carly had pinned her against the bricks.

"Sam, please." Carly begged, the hope in her eyes was gone.

"Tell me why you went there in the first place." Sam snapped, her body shaking with anger and frustration. She wasn't going to let that freak get away with hurting her Carly.

The brunette seemed taken aback by this question, but she didn't let her guard down. Letting her thoughts come out as a careful sentence, she said, "I needed someone to talk to, and I couldn't talk to you," she bit her lip, "or Freddie for that matter."

"Oh shut up about Freddie." Sam blurted out suddenly. The anger inside of her was coming out, about everything that was hurting her. "You don't love him."

"How would you know how I feel about my boyfriend?" The brunette questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"It doesn't matter about that," Sam quickly changed the subject, "answer my question."

"Answer mine first."

"Because, Carly," Sam felt her arms slide down her side, "you never loved him before. You always told me how annoying you found him when he liked you, and how you sometimes wished he wasn't around. You always told me how you'd never date him, and even after he saved your life and I knocked some sense into you, you were so glad I did, 'cuz you realized it would've been a mistake. You seem so much happier with me than with that loser, I don't know why you're with him in the first place, because half the time I see you at school, you're unhappy."

Carly blinked for a moment as the tears still fell down her face. "Now, answer my question."


End file.
